Ámame pase lo que pase Promesas Eternas
by TsukiAkatsushirou
Summary: [OneShot][SasuSaku] El amor no viene a la edad. Ni mucho menos a la situación. El amor se da de golpe y sin tiempo para pensar. A veces es cierto que el amor verdadero es tan solo el primero. hoy más que nunca, te amo, no quiero dejarte jamás Sakura


**Ámame pase lo que pase. Promesas Eternas.**

-**Oye niña… ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Por qué lloras?**-preguntaba el niño moreno, de negros ojos y tez palidezca.

-**¿Me…me hablas a mi…?**-contesto la pelirosa, agachada y llorosa.

-**Si…No hay nadie más, que tú y yo…**-contestaba el moreno.

-**Cierto…este es mi lugar oculto…aquí vengo a…**-decía y cortaba por un nudo en la garganta.

-**¿Llorar?-**preguntó, curioso el niño.

**-Si…-**contestaba apenada ella que agachaba la cabeza.

-**¿Y ese listón rojo?**-preguntó una vez más.

-**Me lo dio mi amiga Ino, para que…lo use de cintillo…pero es que…mi frente…es muy grande…y los demás se burlan…y me hace sentir fea…**-confesaba con gimoteo en su hablar dulzón la niña.

**-Pues, tu amiga Ino, hizo bien…A ver…levanta el rostro niña no te lo veo bien**-dijo mientras sus dos manos se posaban en sus mejilla y levantaban su rostro para que se mostrara mejor a sus ojos negros…Y lo que encontró le hizo sonrojar como una sandía por dentro, era una niña en definitiva, hermosa, sus cabellos eran cortos y rosados, y sus ojos verdes cuan piedras de jade. El silencio incomodo del niño hacia apenar a la pequeña pelirosa quien bajaba la mirada un poco-**¡Eres la niña más linda que jamás he visto!-**confesaba emocionado el niño moreno. La pelirosa se sorprendió por lo escuchado, y abrió sus ojos como un par de huevos fritos.

-**No creo. ¡Los demás niños dicen que soy fea!...Si fuese tan linda, ¡Tuviese novio no crees!**-replicaba la pelirosa muy sonrojada.

-**No, Porque si no tienes, es porque te escondes a ver…-**tomaba el listón rojo y lo acomodaba en su cabellera poniéndoselo como un cintillo apartando unos mechones y peinándolos para que cayesen de forma que su rostro se viese a la perfección.-**Así, así te ves muy hermosa niña. Es más… ¡Yo seré tu novio!**

-**¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Yo?!...Pero…este bien…**-accedió resignada.

**-Bueno, Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke, ¿y tú?-**preguntó a su novia.

-**Yo soy…Haruno Sakura-**se presento miedosa.

-**Bueno, pero que sea un secreto…no dejemos que nadie más interfiera en nuestra relación. Creo que mi hermano me llama... ¡Sakura, nos vemos mi niña más linda!... Mañana aquí a la 1 de la tarde, después de clases… ¡No faltes!-**se despedía el Uchiha pequeño, con un beso en la frente de la niña…para luego mirar fijamente a los ojos jades de ella, y encontrar que sus labios eran rosados y carnosos, sonrió y movido por el impulso los beso muy suavemente, para luego irse muy apenado…Dejando a una desorientada Haruno.

-**¡Oigan! ¿A que no adivinan quién me gusta?**-preguntaba la animada Haruno radiante y feliz a sus amigas.

-**No nos digas que Sasuke-**Respondió con fastidio una de ellas.

**-¿Cómo…lo supieron?-**preguntaba muy desconcertada

-**Es obvio…Sasuke le gusta a todas las niñas, es el mas popular aquí.-**dijo otra informando a la Haruno, nueva en el grupo.

**-No…Sabía…Bueno, ya me tengo que ir son las 12.45 de la tarde y tengo que hacer algo importante-**dijo la Haruno, quien se despidió de forma muy fugaz de ellas, para echar a correr.

**-Llegué-**dijo la niña, sonriendo de par a par.

-**3 minutos tarde…No sabes que desesperado estaba por verte-**dijo abrazándola con fuerza y anhelo. La niña vio aquel gesto de forma muy tierna, hasta que sintió su camisa mojarse, se aparto del Uchiha levemente y vio lágrimas resbalar por aquel rostro pálido, ella se asustó, no comprendía el por qué de sus lágrimas, ni mucho menos si era su culpa.

-**Sakura…mi hermano…en la tarde, cuando me fui…no vi a mi hermano, y fui hasta la casa…y el…el…el mató a mi familia-**contaba con un nudo en la garganta dejando correr el torrente de lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de ella, quien no sabia que hacer, solo supo besar su cabeza y acariciar los negros cabellos de Sasuke-**Me vengaré…lo juro…lo juro por el amor a mis padres…lo juro…-**dijo con odio en su voz el niño.

-**Sasuke…**-lo abrazo acogedoramente, este la abrazo también, aunque por un momento perdía sus fuerzas el niño y se dejaba caer en ella, cayendo los dos al suelo. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo, y el acostado en su regazo

-**Lo siento…oye…quedémonos así, un rato más…-**pedía el que descansaba en su regazo.

**-Todo el que quieras Sasuke Kun…-**le dijo ella, agachaba la cabeza para verlo, la expresión de el no era triste…la veía fijamente a ella, admirándola…contemplándola embelezado con la belleza de la niña. La mano del Uchiha se posó en la mejilla tersa y nívea de la pequeña Haruno.

**-Sakura Chan…sigamos siendo novios…sin importar lo que pase…sin importar nada…sigamos siendo novios…porque a mi me gustaría…renacer mi Clan…contigo…después de vengarme de mi hermano…Hacer una vida, junto a ti…-**pidió el niño Uchiha, quien se acomodaba y se sentaba frente a ella sosteniendo en sus manos las mejillas de la niña.

**-Claro que si Sasuke Kun…siempre…estaré a tu lado…Te Amo…-**accedía y confesaba la pequeña Haruno a su niño Uchiha, quien acercaba su rostro al de ella rozando sus labios con los labios de ella.

**-Te Amo ****También…Mi Sakura-**dichas aquellas palabras selló aquel tierno momento con un beso…largo y amoroso, mientras la abrazaba como si nunca quisiera que se apartase de su lado.

**¡Sasuke Kun!**

Gritaba la pelirosa Haruno Sakura, ya era grande, no era una niña, se había desarrollado con todos sus atributos bien puestos. Su pijama era un camisón blanco que solía usar en verano, sus ojos jades recorrían la habitación buscando con la mirada un objeto que para ella era preciado, su vista capturó la imagen del objeto, ella se levanto con lentitud y pesadez matutina, y camino a buscar aquel objeto, era una cajita rosada de porcelana, con detalles blancos, y en centro el símbolo Uchiha, su mano temblorosa retiraba la tapita y la ponía a un lado, lo que contenía, eran unos papeles los que se veían tenían una ortografía de niño, y otras con ortografía perfecta. Sus parpados se tumbaron tristemente conteniendo una lágrima, tragando nuevamente el dolor, miró la tapita, y por la parte de abajo había una carta, tomó la carta y al abrirla retiró una foto…Era ella y su antiguo compañero de equipo, Uchiha Sasuke, habían pasado 3 años desde la última vez que lo había visto, ya tendría 18…igual que ella, sonrió con desgano, tristeza y nostalgia, observando como el Uchiha la abrazaba y sonreía en aquella foto, como sólo sonreía para ella…Su novia.

Se arrodillo en el piso, abrazando la foto, recordando el tiempo en que Sasuke, su Uchiha, la veía por ratos largos embelezado, o cuando la abrazaba y besaba tras pedirle nunca irse.

_Gracias_

Ese gracias…retumbaba en su mente y la penetrada como una estocada final, de todas las palabras que no quería oír, ese gracias, era el menos deseado. Sentía como si aquellas promesas de siempre juntos pase lo que pase se habían roto, como si le agradeciera permanecer con el, pero que llegaba a su fin. Apretó los ojos conteniendo mas y mas lagrimas que insistían que salir.

**Simplemente…no podré olvidarme de ti…**

La mañana comenzaba a aclararse en su totalidad con la gran salida del astro dorado, el sol, radiante e iluminado, la muchacha sonrió de forma animada, pero vacía. Caminó, como todas las mañanas, rumbo a la oficina del Rokukage, pensaba seriamente con que le saldría su buen amigo esa mañana.

Tocó la puerta de la oficina esperando encontrar cualquier orden de broma de su amigo, "Pase" se oyó firmemente, y la pelirosa giró la perilla de la puerta entrando en aquella oficina.

**-¡Ohayo! Rokukage Kun-**le saludo con una sonrisa de par a par la pelirosa.

-**Sakura Chan, Ohayo…-**le saludaba en tono preocupado el rubio, la pelirosa se extraño.

-**¿Qué pasa…algún problema Hokage Sama?-**preguntaba, muy curiosa la Haruno.

**-Sakura…hay algo…que no te he contado…sobre…las investigaciones del rastro de Sasuke…-**Confesaba en un tono calmado el rubio.

**-¿Qué es?**-Pregunto normalmente ella.

**-Sasuke solicito hace una semana…que se le permitiera la entrada a Konoha-**terminó de confesar.

-**Bueno…no hay problema. Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted Hokage Sama-**pregunto ignorando el tema.

**-No, puedes tomarte el día libre…Sasuke llega hoy al barrio Uchiha…como a las 4…**

**-Bueno, estaré allí ya que el Hokage lo pide, sin mas…me retiro-**interrumpió y se marchó de allí.

_Sasuke… ¿aún me amas?_

_Dolor _ era lo único que el Uchiha le había dejado, dolor y su gran amor. Agacho la mirada en un intento desesperado por desahogar algo de su tristeza. Aun pensaba si ir a recibir al Uchiha, después de todo el había matado toda la felicidad de ella, y la había humillado constantemente mientras el había estado en Konoha.

¿Estaría bien? Ignorarlo todo y recibirlo en sus brazos como si nunca se hubiese ido. No, definitivamente no podría, lo mas triste era que quería hacerlo…pero no podía, ella significaba mucho mas de lo que el Uchiha creía…ella luchaba más de lo que el Uchiha y ella misma creía. Y aunque pensaba que en el amor no sería la excepción, se había equivocado.

A pesar del dolor, humillación e indignación misma, no podría olvidar el amor que sentía por Uchiha Sasuke. Aun cuando pensó, que estaría bien intentarlo con su mejor amigo, y es que, hacía un mes que salían juntos.

Era cierto, que era por Naruto que sentía algo o mejor dicho, lo mas parecido a un sentimiento para una relación seria, y aunque no fuera amor, lo podría intentar con el, después de todo con el tiempo aprendería a amarlo y el Uchiha no estaba.

Pero eso había cambiado. El Uchiha estaba de regreso, y quien sabe con qué intención.

**Sakura Chan…**

**Sasuke Kun…**

Los ojos atónitos del rubio miraban la escena como si no pudiese creerlo, el Uchiha tenía un semblante apenado y mas aun había llamado a la pelirosa cariñosamente, aquel comportamiento no podía ser normal.

Y la Haruno, permanecía inerte, no hablaba, no nada. Simplemente estaba…Inerte.

-**Naruto…déjame a solas con Sakura.**-pedía el, en tono serio. El rubio obedeció ignorando el llamado de la pelirosa y se marchó de allí.**-Sakura Chan-**la llamó de nuevo suavemente…de forma cariñosa-**Lo siento.**

-**¿LO SIENTES? ¿¡Nada más eso!? 6 años, 6 malditos años, y lo único lo ÚNICO que tienes para decirme es…LO SIENTO…fueron 6 años los que tuvimos sin estar solos…los que estuvimos separados…6 años en los que no había un día que no me preocupara por ti, ni llorara ni sufriera por ti…y tu…vienes muy lavado a decirme "Lo Siento"-**su cólera había hecho un estallido enorme, parecía como si todo el sufrimiento contenido hubiese explotado, en un solo instante…

**-Sakura Chan. No tengo más para decir…mas que Lo siento…porque…****si tuviese que decirte lo mal que me siento por haberte dejado…tendría que hacerme Harakiri para poder demostrarlo…-**dijo mirando a un lado.

-**Si hay algo en lo que eres muy malo…es pidiendo Perdón.-**dijo en tono burlón y coqueto la pelirosa…regalándole una sonrisa llena de dulzor.

-**Entonces… ¿Puedes ser mi Amiga?**

…………………_Amiga_

Una lágrima involuntaria rodó en su mejilla. Solo asintió y dio media vuelta.

Quería morir…olvidar que alguna vez…ese Uchiha y ella se amaron.

"Estas promesas están rotas" pensaba y caminaba alejándose del Uchiha. Se detuvo un momento. Sabía que el Uchiha se había comenzado a alejar también…y recordó algo que debía entregar.

**-Sasuke… ¿recuerdas?...aquel anillo. Que me diste esa vez…**-preguntaba y se mantenía a la espera de una respuesta.

-**Si…te lo di…cuando teníamos 15…esa noche…**

**Flash Back.**

La luna iluminaba con pereza aquella noche, y las luciérnagas daban un ambiente acogedor, envolviendo el corazón roto de una Kunoichi enamorada. Sus ojos jades veían en el lago el reflejo de la luna con tristeza, recordando que en aquel lugar había pasado muchos momentos junto a su amado Uchiha.

Pero el era un traidor.

Y también, había traicionado el pobre corazón de la Kunoichi Haruno.

_**Sakura Chan**_

Oyó a sus espaldas la voz del Uchiha llamarla. Agacho la cabeza, seguro era su imaginación.

_**Sakura Chan**_

Volvía a llamarla, volvió la cabeza lentamente, y ahí estaba…

Aquellas piedras negras que la observaban fijamente. Estaba tan guapo, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Los fuertes brazos de el la envolvieron en un abrazo, fuerte y añorado abrazo.

Sus labios se rozaron y fundieron en un beso, sin intención detrás de aquello se fue transformando en uno más apasionado, el Uchiha acostó a la Haruno en el suelo, mientras la miraba de una forma muy tierna y cálida y ella devolvía la mirada** "Eres hermosa" **le decía mientras la volvía a besar. Las manos del Uchiha recorrían sin prisa el virginal cuerpo de la Haruno. Ella se estremecía ante el contacto de sus dedos en su piel y aun encima de su ropa.

El Uchiha le quitaba la ropa y dejaba que ella se la quitase a el. El bufó vapor en el cuello suave y terso de la joven, mientras que después lo beso con lentitud y mordió con suavidad, lo cual hizo que ella se estremeciese y gimiese de placer. Movida por el instinto le chupó el lóbulo de la oreja al Uchiha y lamió el contorno de la misma. Este la apegó mas a el para que sintiese su cuerpo viril.

Se dedicó a besar su cuerpo desde su cuello hasta el final de su abdomen con sosiego mientras que ella deseaba desesperada que la tomara en aquel instante.

Y el mismo ya no aguantaba más.

"Mía Sakura…serás completamente mía"

Entro en ella con lentitud ella contuvo el grito que el dolor le provocaba, mordió sus labios y el empezó a moverse, la Haruno gemía al ritmo de el, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su expresión placentera eran señal que aquello le gustaba no quería que se detuviera.

**Te amo…hoy más que nunca, te amo, no quiero dejarte jamás…jamás Sakura.**

**Te amo Sasuke…**

**Fin del Flash Back.**

**-Difícil de olvidar…-**concluyó el sin mirar atrás.

**-me lo diste después al final…de aquella noche…dijiste que-**decía ella antes de ser interrumpida.

**-ése anillo. Es el anillo de compromiso de la familia Uchiha. Que cuando un Uchiha lo da, es porque ama a esa persona más que a nada en el mundo…ese anillo era de mi madre.-**decía el al interrumpirla.

**-Si…...Creo que no lo merezco…….tu no me amas así que……-**sacó el anillo de un collar que colgaba de su cuello. Tenía un diamante rojo, como el sharingan, y era de oro, con un inscrito dentro "para la mujer a que amo" decía. La Haruno agachó la cabeza y lo lanzó hacia atrás.**-Lástima. Que yo aun me siento tuya, que aun mantenga la promesa…que aun te amo.**

-**Sakura-**cogió el anillo y fue hacia a ella quien empezó a correr y antes que se alejara tomó su brazo con fuerza volteándola, y la beso en los labios. Luego de un rato se separo-**Te Amo. Sólo que pensaba me odiabas…por eso….Sakura. Nuestras promesas son eternas.**-le dijo para luego tomar su mano con sutileza y puso el anillo en su dedo anular-**Quiero que…que seas mi esposa, Sakura. Si hay alguien con quien quiera renacer mi clan. Es contigo.-**dicho eso beso su frente con ternura.

-**Yo…encantada…de compartir mi vida contigo….-**le dijo con timidez.

**-Bien. Esta noche…-**la tomo por la cintura-**tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar juntos…y me encantaría, comenzar a revivir el clan hoy mismo-**dijo besando su cuello y mordiéndolo con suavidad a lo cual ella se sonrojo y rió nerviosa.

**-Claro. Así además, podemos ver que hacemos con Naruto-**dijo con una gota resbalando su nuca

**-Eso está resuelto-**besó una vez más sus labios para luego tomar su mano y caminar rumbo al barrio Uchiha.

_**Te Amo Sasuke…Siempre estaremos juntos…Ámame pase lo que pase.**_

_**FIN**_

Le Amor XD

Bueno **girls**&**boys**

La inspiración me elevó w y escribí esta muy bella historia.

T-T claro que extrañando a mi novio Sasuke Hermoso

Llorare TOT

XD

OK no XD Bueno x3 espero que les allá gustado **girls**&**boys **me despido


End file.
